Forum:A suggestion for pro wrestling wikia biography format
After reading discusson on the subject of wrestler biographies and various suggestions I've taken the liberty of putting together an example bio of how I suggest we structure the biographies on here, if nothing else then in an attempt at getting away from the Wikipedia-copy state that the articles sometimes appear as. Example biography can be found here: Charles Wright I've taken the suggestions on making a subpage for his gimmicks, explaining what the gimmick actually was and not a rundown of matches he had while using the gimmick, I picked Wright because he's had so many gimmicks that could be explained to those that don't already know. I've created a subpage for significant storylines, I chose "storyline" over feud because it's a bit broader and could cover Wright's time in the Nation without having to refer to a specific feud but a general explanation of what the Nation of Domination was and his role in it etc. The last one I put together was PPV Record an overview of Wright's PPV appearances with results etc. The pages work both for singles and tag teams. Now all I need is for people to give it a gander and tell me if this is anything like what they envisioned or what? MPJ-DK 13:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Overall everything looks pretty good. Here's a few suggestions. As for the style section: I'm not sure. Style sometimes changes for people, and some wrestlers don't always just have a set style. PPV record could be an issue though: as people like Hogan would be huge. Article size isn't an issue: but it does make pages load slower. Lastly, for storylines: the big Vs looks a little weird to me. Perhaps just versus as the section name? Otherwise use the word feud in some sections, if it is indeed a feud: such as "feud with Ultimate Warrior" as one example. RobJ1981 21:19, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::I've changed the storyline input and changed it - feud with Warrior, feud with Taker to point out that this was a feud not just a general storyline like the NOD for instance, that's a good idea. As for the "Wrestling style", well I was thinking of a section that laid out what type of wrestler he is, not just be a run down of moves like on Wikipedia but a little bit about the guy. I didn't mean for it to be like "He's Puro" or anything like that, not assign him a lable to explain what type of wrestler he is - like Wright he's a power based brawler etc. - Most people don't totally change their style unless the WWE makes them dumb it down a bit. It's just a thought, a work in progress MPJ-DK 08:43, 14 September 2007 (UTC) All in all, I like the layout. It may require some modifications for the more successful wrestlers, but all in all it’s a good place to start. During my time editing in a different area of Wikipedia than pro wrestling, I learned that the best way to come up with a layout that works across the board is to pick the hardest one to work with, and figure out how to make it work. Then we will have a manual of style that will work for all of our articles; we could even make it the official PWW MoS. So, do we use Ric Flair, Lou Thesz, or Hulk Hogan? -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 00:15, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm up for putting together a full example and work out the kinks along the way, the problem with the three you mentioned is that there aren't many "gimmicks" for Flair or Thez. Hogan could work as an example of the gimmicks as well as everything else. MPJ-DK 08:24, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's a good point. Perhaps The Undertaker would be a better choice. While his career hasn't been as long as the three I mentioned, 16 years is still a long time, and he has had tons of gimmick changes. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 05:38, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hogan is perfect - I'll try and use the article and create a full blown example. MPJ-DK 14:04, 18 September 2007 (UTC)